One-Shots by Your Choice!
by LuckyGreenMark
Summary: Want a one-shot using Austin and Ally, the cast, or R5? See inside for details!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am willing to make Austin and Ally or R5 one-shots for ya guys! Although, I will NOT cross them together, like Rocky Lynch guess-starring on Austin and Ally or anything. If you want a one-shot though, that isn't like that, I got ya covered.**

**So, I can either do couples within R5/the cast of Austin and Ally, or maybe OCs with R5. If you want an OC and a A&A Cast Member/R5 member, then just leave a review saying which person you want, and details about the OC. If you want a couple that's within the Austin and Ally cast and R5, that's fine too. Like Ross and Laura, Raini and Calum, etc. etc. etc.**

**I could also do Austin and Ally one-shots, like Ally and Austin, Tris and Dez. It doesn't have to involve the real people.**

**The rating can vary too! I am willing to do any rating, from K to M. I want a short summary of what you want your one-shot to be about, you can't just give me a couple and tell me to write about them. Give me some pointers on what you want.**

**Also, they don't HAVE to be a couple/romance one-shot. It could be like a friendship or family one-shot too. say you want a family one-shot of Riker and Rydel! If you want me to make it a ROMANTIC one-shot, just put a little (R) next to the names, like: **

People: Ross and Laura (R)

**EXAMPLE, if my directions are too confusing to follow xD:**

People: Austin and Ally

Rating: T

Summary: Austin and Ally run into each other at the movie... the thing is, Ally was on a date there with Dallas.

**ANOTHER EXAMPLE:**

People: Riker and Laura

Rating: K

Summary: Riker and Laura get thrown into a locked dressing room at the A&A studio, and can't get out until the next morning.

**See? You can have an R5 member with an Austin and Ally cast member too.**

**OR there is the OC.**

People: Ross and (insert OC name here)

Rating: T

OC Characteristics, both physical and personality: (insert OC Characteristics here)

Summary: (insert summary here)**  
><strong>

**Clear? I will try to upload these as fast as possible, but remember, it's quality over quantity! I hope you have fun, so review away!**


	2. Raura- requested by wonderfulwillow3

**This was requested by wonderfulwillow3. Raura, rated M! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Damn lollypops.<p>

That was the only thing Ross could think as he sat uncomfortably at the plastic table in the eating room of his Austin and Ally set. His sandwich sat in front of him, perfectly wrapped and probably very delicious, but his mind was on other things.

Next to him, his co-star, the gorgeous Laura Marano, ate a damn lollypop.

It wasn't that Ross wanted the candy. No, he had his own hidden stash of sweets up in the desk of his dressing room. But it was the fact that _Laura_ was _sucking_ the _candy_. The sight alone made him feel turned on, his hormonal self going crazy. He could hear the light sucks as she tried to catch every single sticky sweet drop that fell off her candy.

Ross heaved, leaning forward as if he was going to puke. Why did he get so turned on easily? Why, of all times, did he have to get turned on now? Over a stupid lollypop!

Ross glanced at Laura, who was listening to a story Raini was telling from across the table. Her elbows were propped up on the table, so the lollypop was easily within her reach to lick. Ross watched as her tongue peeked out to give the lollypop another lick.

Ross tried to listen to Raini's story, anything to distract himself, but his eyes kept trailing back to Laura. Her lip were stained red now, since the lollypop was a cherry one. He watched the way her lips curved over the lollypop, and he could easily imagine her doing the same thing to _him_, in the privacy of his dressing room...

He put a mental roadblock to stop that thought from getting any farther. If we went to far, his mind would me intoxicated with wild fantasies that Ross didn't need in the middle of the day. He cringed, squeezing his hands into fists underneath the table, telling himself he will not jump on Laura and drag her to his room to punish her for such delicious lollypop eating. He yelled at himself to stop, but it was like a dog chasing its own tail.

Meanwhile, Laura was still intently sucking that lollypop. Did she _mean_ to drive him crazy?

"Ross. Ross!"

Ross jerked back, his eyes focusing on Calum, who sat in front of him. All three of them, Laura, Raini, and Calum, gave him _Dude, WTF?_ looks. Ross blinked, looking at each of their faces.

"What?"

"You were blanking out," Raini said. "Everything all right?" She nodded her head at the table. "You haven't even eaten your Subway. C'mon. I know you love Subway."

He felt like a deer caught in headlights. Ross slowly released his fists and rubbed his jean-clad thighs with them in restlessness. "Just not hungry today, I guess."

"Aww, dude, you're always hungry," Calum said, unscrewing the cap on his water bottle. "Even if you weren't hungry, you'd still eat it. Are you feeling okay?" He tacked on the ending as a joke, but Ross only felt embarrassment as he looked at Laura. She was studying him, her lips parted only a centimeter, the lollypop in front of her mouth.

"I'm fine," he repeated. "Sorry. Just tired. What were you saying, Raini?"

At Raini took the chance to launch into her story again, Ross looked at Laura. She held his gaze with her light brown eyes, and Ross could almost _see_ the smugness in her stare. So she _was_ trying to drive him crazy. The corner of her lips turned up in a slight smile, barely subtle, but it looked like a challenge.

Then Laura faced back to Raini, casually sucking her lolly, as if the stare-down didn't even happened.

_Oh, it's on_, Ross thought. He scooted a little closer to Laura, maybe an inch or so, not wanting to make it too obvious to Raini and Calum. Then, his hand started to crawl to her, from his lap to hers. He walked his fingers across her thighs, and he could see Laura stiffen, but would refuse to cast him a single glance.

Ross smirked. He gently pushed his hand between her legs, and Laura obliged. A smile threatened to form on Ross's face as he started to rub her through her tight jeans, slow and careful. She rolled her shoulders, trying to remain poised on the outside, but Ross could feel her crumbling under his touch.

He watched as she sucked her lollypop, and she gave him a look out of the corner of her eyes. He rubbed her through her jeans, harder, his palming on top of her mound. He started to grind his knuckles against her, and Laura bit on her candy to stop a moan.

"Laura, are you okay?" Raini asked. Ross quickly slid his hand away, folding them underneath the table.

Laura's voice was quiet, only a little shakiness lined her tone. "Yeah. Just fine." She smiled innocently, and Raini narrowed her eyes at Ross.

"What are you doing to Laura?"

"What? Nothing." Ross held up his hands to show he wasn't guilty of anything. Raini and Calum exchanged a doubtful look, before Raini started talking again. His hand silently went back to Laura, who spread her legs a little to let him in. So she was willing. Nice.

He could see the subtle movements she was making to hold off her reaction. The way she flipped her hair over her shoulder, or curled her lips. Meanwhile, the sucker still popped in and out of her mouth, her still eating it.

Ross was starting to get impatient. He slid his hand up to her stomach, before pushing past the waistband of her jeans. She let out a quiet gasp as he also went past her panties to touch her. God, she was _so_ warm and _so_ wet.

His fingers teased her, nestling against her clitoris, running along her lips. He even pushed a finger in slightly, and that's when she yanked away, suddenly standing up. Ross's hand darted for retreat to his own lap, where he could feel his own hard-on.

"I need to tell Ross something," Laura announced. He could see the way she tapped her fingers against her thigh that was eager. "Come on, Ross."

Ross stood up and bounded after her like a puppy. He could hear Calum behind him. "_They're so going to hook up._"

Laura led Ross to his dressing room, and Ross closed the door behind him. Laura turned around and opened her mouth like she actually had something to say, but then Ross was on her, pushing her against his couch and kissing her harshly.

Her lips tasted like cherry. In a minute they were intensely making out, their lips battling for dominance. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and explored her. Laura let out a moan into the kiss, and Ross pulled away, both of them breathing heavy. Oh, how he wanted to do that for _so_ long.

He took the lollypop out of her little hand, and looked at her in the eyes. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he questioned, before taking a long, slow lick of her lollypop. Laura watched him, her eyes wide with lust.

Ross sat up, starting to take off his own clothes. Laura got his message, and Ross watched as she stripped down to nothing, her pale body beautiful in the light. He kicked off his shoes, and jeans, before tearing his shirt away. Laura helped him get his boxers off, and he sat back down on the couch, spreading his legs. Laura sat on the ground in front of him, looking up at him, silently asking for permission.

His erection was almost painful, so close to getting what it needed. Ross nodded, gently placing a hand on the back of her head, and pushed her forward. Her lips eagerly wrapped around him, and he let his head fall back with a moan.

She was talented. She must've had experience before, before she knew exactly what to do to him. Her tongue licked around him while she bobbed her head, massaging him with one hand while the other gripped his thigh. It felt so good, and Ross let out another heavy moan. He jerked his hips, thrusting into her hot mouth.

It didn't take long for Ross to come. He threw his head back again, a groan emitting from his throat as he shot his seed down her throat. She watched as his expression, swallowing it all. Ross panted, and she detached her lips from him.

Ross pulled her up to kiss her, his hands roaming her soft body. He felt Laura start to massage him again, and he got hard in seconds. He picked her up and turned them so he was on top of her, laying across the couch. He shifted, trying to line himself up. He looked at her, and she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you ready?" Ross asked gently. He was as horny as ever, but he wanted to make sure Laura was 100% sure with this.

"Do it," Laura whispered. "C'mon, lover boy. We only have a few minutes before we have to go back to filming." She winked.

Without a hesitant moment, Ross pushed into her hard at her plea. She let out a gasp, and he quickly started to thrust in and out of her. She was so tight and so warm, Ross loved it. He watched as she threw her head back, a cry escaping her lips, her pulse beating. He kissed along her neck, their hips slamming together.

"Laura!" Ross groaned. "Oh God, Laura. It feels so good... so... Laura!"

He could feel her walls tighten around him, and he let out a loud groan. He _was_ a singer. He tried to thrust into her harder and faster, making her cries more urgent. He let out a gasp of pleasure, feeling his orgasm build inside of him. He pulled out, before going back into her, and Laura cried out, begging for more.

Ross reached between them, his thumb going to her clitoris, rubbing up and down along it. The little bundle of nerves. Laura liked that, and she let out a cry, before he felt her tighten around him. She was so close. Just like him.

Her hands started to scratch at the skin on his back, and that was enough for Ross. He yelled her name, his seed spilling inside of her. Laura gasped, and he felt her juices slide out of her as he continued to thrust throughout his orgasm.

Laura gasped, and then collapsed against the couch beneath him. Ross fell on top of her, their bodies sticky and sore. He felt like the world had been reduced down to the two of them, his orgasm slowly sinking away.

"Oh my God," Laura whispered. "Oh my... oh my God."

"You like that?" Ross smirked. Laura blushed, kissing his cheek.

"It was _okay_," she teased. "I've had better."

Ross raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Want me to demonstrate again?"

"I think we have to go back to filming now, Ross," Laura said. She stood up and started to get dressed, and Ross did the same. While she slipped her shirt back on, she gave Ross a sneaky smile.

They silently walked out of his dressing room, avoiding looking at anyone, but Ross felt giddy inside. As they approached Raini and Calum back at the tables, Laura pulled out another lollypop from her pocket and stuck it in her mouth. Ross stared at her, asking her a silent message. _Really?_

Laura only winked.

_Next time we have a break._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there you go wonderfulwillow3! I hope you liked it! I feel rather proud of myself because I normally don't write rated M Raura, but this one I did a fairly good job.<strong>

**Anyone else want a one-shot of their own? Read chapter one for details!**


	3. Auslly- requested by potatoepotatoe

**This was requested by potatoepotatoe! Another rated M, about Austin and Ally. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Moon!" Ally called. "How you doing over there? You look like you're about to puke!"<p>

Austin felt his face burn as he stood at the line on the football field, waiting for their coach's mark. They were at practice, and unfortunately, Ally Dawson was also there. Something about her just irked Austin like no other, even though he shouldn't really care. He was the best football player on the team. Why should he care about what some little girl thinks?

"Don't try to puke over Kira!" Ally yelled down from the stands. "I don't think that would make a good impression on her!"

Kira, who was the head cheerleader and may-or-may-not-be-Austin's-crush, peeked at Austin and Ally. Kira's cheer-leading team was on the other side of the field, practicing like the football team. Austin gritted his teeth together, trying not to say any swear words.

"Just shut _up_, Dawson!" Austin yelled back.

"Make me!" she said, like a fucking two-year-old.

Austin growled from underneath his helmet, focusing on the what the coach was saying. Why did Ally have to be dating Dallas, who was also on the football team with Austin? Then Austin wouldn't have to see her every time they had practice.

What was _with_ her?

Austin ran laps with his teammates, going across the huge field. His shoes slapped on the ground, which was still wet from last night's downpour. As he was running, a guy next to him, Drew, shoved him 'accidentally.' Austin cursed as he suddenly flew into a mud pile. Drew always hated Austin for an unknown reason, but probably because Austin was better than him.

He knew mud was staining his white uniform, but he stood up, twisting the wrist that he had landed on. The coach yelled to him, asking if he was okay, and Austin gave him a thumbs up.

"Austin, Kira can see your underpants stained with mud!" Ally warned.

"_What?_" Austin whirled around in Ally's direction, but he collided into Dallas, sending both of them sprawling on the ground. Dallas knocked his head against another teammate, who stumbled, and it was like dominoes. One by one, each member of the football team collapsed, getting dirt everywhere. Austin noticed Kira staring at him, a disgusted look on her beautiful face.

He heard Ally laughing.

_Ally._

It was a damn trick!

Austin stood up quickly, but not before slipping back onto the ground onto the mud. Dirt flew into his helmet and on his face. Ally yelled to Kira, "You know, Austin likes you!"

Kira's mouth opened in shock and she gave Austin a look out of the corner of her eye. She did not seem to think Austin liking her was such a good thing.

"Dammit Ally!" Austin roared. His face was burning, and he was glad his helmet didn't show it. "You'll pay for this!"

Ally only laughed, and some of the cheerleaders giggled. Kira scoffed and rolled her eyes when Austin looked at her.

After practice, Austin stormed into the locker rooms to change out of his muddy clothes. The coach wouldn't allow Austin to change into a new uniform, so he had to do the whole practice in muddy clothes. It was just his luck the school colors happened to be yellow and _white_. He muttered curses to Ally the whole time he was in the showers.

The rest of his teammates were long gone by the time Austin was ready to leave. He threw his football gear back into his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He was about to leave when he saw Ally there, standing at the doorway.

Austin was shocked for a second. "What are you doing here? In the boys' locker room?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Dallas wants me to apologize."

"Apologize?" Austin snorted. "Never thought I'd see the day Ally would apologize to me."

"Well, I'm sorry for embarrassing you on the football team."

Austin sighed, leaning against the tile wall. "It was embarrassing," he said quietly, his face going red at just thinking of the earlier event. "Kira looked at me like I was some pig... and no doubt coach thinks I'm some klutzy ass or something. I'm not sure I want to show up tomorrow for the game."

"What?" Ally asked in shock. "No, Austin! The team needs you! You're the best player!"

"Are you kidding?" Austin asked. "The way I fell when you called me out? The coach'll have me sit on the freaking bench the whole time."

"He won't," Ally said. "C'mon. You're the best player on the team. What are the chances of the coach actually putting you out? There's no way Marino High can win that game unless you're there."

"But Kira."

"But Kira what?"

"Kira will be there."

"So?" Ally exclaimed. "Kira is just some bimbo cheerleader that doesn't want to date you because apparently she doesn't believe humans make mistakes sometimes."

"Yeah, but..." Austin trailed off, not finding anything to argue with Ally on that. He sighed, closing his eyes and whacking his head slightly on the wall.

"You need motivation," Ally declared.

Austin only groaned in frustration, not opening his eyes.

"Want me to give you motivation?"

Austin laughed without humor. "Give it your best shot."

Suddenly he was pushed against the low bench in the locker room, and his eyes flew open. Ally made him sit down, surprisingly strong for her small figure, and he dropped his bag on the ground next to him. He tried struggling, but then Ally got on her knees in front of him. His eyes widened.

"Ally."

"Yes?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Giving you motivation," she whispered, smiling sneakily at him.

Austin felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "Ally, you're with Dallas. Dallas is my friend. I will not have sex with my friend's girlfriend." But as he said this, he felt his arousal kick in, and Ally smirked.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked softly. She reached up and grabbed the zipper of his jeans. He watched, looking down at her as she tugged away the zipper and unbuttoned his jeans. Like he was hypnotized, he kicked off his shoes, and Ally smiled as she pushed his jeans down to his ankles, and pulled his boxers down to reveal his hard-on.

"That's a good boy," Ally purred. "Now, you need motivation?"

"Yes," Austin admitted. "Although I hardly see how this is really motivat- aaahhh..."

His sentence was cut off as Ally grabbed him, and her lips wrapped around him. Her mouth was warm and her lips were soft, and she slowly started to suck. Austin let his head fall back, hitting against the wall. He grabbed the bench, his grip tight. What was happening?

He felt Ally massage him while she sucked him, and he looked down at her. The sight of her between his legs turned him on immensely. He placed his hands on the back of her head and pushed her forward, and more of him went into her mouth. She started to deep-throat him, and Austin moaned. It was a good thing all the teammates have left already.

"Oh God Ally... don't stop..." Austin whispered. She started to lick and suck him more eagerly, desperate to taste him. He let his head fall back again, and he let out a series of deep moans.

Her hands massaged him at the base, and she teased him by trailing her finger around him. More groans escaped from Austin, and he lifted his hips in pleasure. She wrapped her tongue around him, and Austin could feel himself getting close.

"Ally... I'm close... Oh man, Ally!"

Ally looked up at him with her doe brown eyes, and then she reached between them and started to fondle with his balls. That was enough for Austin. He arced his back off the wall, a throaty groan escaping him as he came into her mouth. A wave of pleasure washed over him and took him, pulling him into an ocean of bliss.

As she slowly pulled her lips off of him, he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Ally smirked, swallowing and wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Austin watched her, suddenly really hot.

"Ally..." Austin trailed off. He could imagine this spreading around and Dallas beating the shit out of him. Oh man. Oh crap. Oh damn.

"Don't worry about Dallas," Ally whispered. "He'll never know. I was motivating you, right?" She winked at him, and Austin stood up, pulling up his jeans and putting his shoes back on.

"May I ask though," Austin said, "how that was motivation? All you did was give me a blowjob."

As he stood up, he shouldered his bag and waited for an answer. He looked down at Ally, who stared back up at him with defiance and sneakiness in her eyes. Then she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"If you win the game, you'll get more than just a blowjob."

Austin straightened. Suddenly it didn't like such a bad idea.

"Okay," Austin said coolly. "I'm fine with that."

Ally gave him a smile. They walked out of the locker room together, before they split walked down the hallway in different directions. Austin paused right in front of the door before turning around.

"Ally?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the motivation."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go potatotepotatoe! I hope you like it! I'm not sure if this is actually my best, but I tried.<br>**

**Also, most of the requests are people wanting Austin and Ally or Ross and Laura. How about a little mix? I like Riaura, I wouldn't mind writing a one-shot about them. Or Rydellington? I would love to try some OCs too! Try to suggest more than just Auslly and Raura.**

**~Cynthia  
><strong>


	4. Riaura-requested by XShipperxWriterxgirl

**Okay! So it turns out while I was gone everyone exploded on me! In a good way! Lots of reviews/follows/favorites! You don't know how much I adored them! :D Biiiiiiiig thanks to all those who support me for this! Really, I love making people's wishes come true!** **I seriously love all of you who like my one-shots! This Fanfiction is getting to me xD**

**Okay, so this one-shot was requested by XShipperxWriterxgirlX. Riaura. Rated M. And I know from former experience that some of you fans REALLY dislike Riaura, so please, don't send hate if you did not enjoy! But at any rate, here you go! **

* * *

><p>Laura looked carefully up at the big white two-story house, butterflies flying in her stomach. She tugged at the striped sweatshirt she was wearing, the fabric providing little warmth against the breezy winds blowing through on the cold September evening. She sighed, shaking her head in frustration.<p>

She has been having a horrible day. Her friend, Emily, had suddenly decided to back-stab Laura, even though they've been close friends for two years. After being humiliated in public, Laura had ran home, only to find out her father had forgotten to remind Laura that he was working late. Her mother was in Oregon, visiting an old family relative, and her sister was at her boyfriend's house. The house was cold, and Laura was definitely not in the mood to cry in the dark alone. She had planned on texting Ross, her best friend, to ask to hang out and talk, but Laura remembered Emily had taken her phone and smashed it. No chance there.

So, Laura naturally went for the next best plan: visit Ross.

The only thing was, Laura's never been to Ross's house. At least not _inside_ of it. Ross, for some reason, was extremely overprotective of Laura, and in that case, that included keeping her away from his siblings. Laura always wanted to meet Ross's siblings, but Ross never allowed her to. And since she was coming to his house on the whim, Laura wasn't sure if Ross would be willing to let her in or not.

_Stop that_, she thought._ Of course Ross would let you in. It's cold and you're almost crying. He won't leave you in the streets just because he doesn't want you to meet his siblings. They can't be that bad anyway._

After wiping her cold tears away from her face, she stepped up to the front door, her shoes walking unevenly along the cobblestone path. She carefully pressed the doorbell button, which glowed with light in the dark. She could hear the ding echo through the house, and then mellow footsteps.

The heavy door swung open, and Laura instinctively jumped back. Then she froze. The person who answered the door was definitely_ not_ Ross.

He was a tall male, probably in his early twenties. He looked somewhat like Ross, with the same light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Only instead of messed up and uncombed, this boy's hair was casually flipped across his forehead, a few strands hanging in his right eye. He was taller than her; holy cow, he was a _lot_ taller than Laura, and he wore a gray sweatshirt, blue shorts, and Vans.

Laura felt her mouth open in shock. She never thought she'd actually experience the phrase _take my breath away_, but whoever this guy was, he sure made her feel like that.

"Hey," the guy said. His voice was amazing. Deep, soft, rough, and smooth. It hard to place words on it, but Laura knew in that instant that his voice was made for a singer.

"Hi," Laura squeaked.

"Wow, you look cold," he said, looking at her face carefully. "Come on in and warm up. I was making hot chocolate at the moment anyway."

He stepped to the side to make room for her, and Laura was surprised how easily he set things up. Either he was really stupid on letting strangers in, or he just was okay with letting girls in from the streets.

He looked at her while he led her to the kitchen, his eyebrows raised in question. "So, I'm guessing you're Laura Marano?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your my little brother's best friend," he said. "Of course I'm going to know." He gave her a sincere smile, and gestured to a stool at the granite counter-top. She slid into it, shivering, the warm temperature feeling strange to her cold body.

He cleared his throat, walking over to another counter. He picked up a glass and poured some hot chocolate into it, before handing it to her. "So... I'm Riker Lynch. Ross's older brother. It probably seems creepy that I know you before you even told me your name, right?" He let out a small laugh.

"Nah. Your Ross's brother. Plus, you don't seem like the stalker-type, you know? Although that would explain why Ross never lets me see any of his siblings," Laura said. They both laughed, and Riker gave her a cute one-shoulder shrug. Laura sipped her hot chocolate, sighing in relief at the warmth and the taste.

"Ross is like that. It's just a thing woven into his personality, you know? He's like that with our sister, Rydel, too," Riker explained, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate.

"Who else is in your family?"

"Well, there's me, no crap there," Riker said, holding out his pinky finger on his right hand. "Then there's Rydel, who's second oldest and the only sister." He held out his ring finger, where a silver ring wrapped around his finger. It had intricate details on it. "Then there's Rocky, and Ross, and finally our little bro Ryland." He held out all five fingers. "Plus our mom and dad, which is roughly seven people in this house. Plus, there's our friend, Ellington Ratliff, who is pretty much here all the time, so I can say eight people."

"Wow," Laura said, even though it felt like a lame answer.

"Indeed," Riker agreed. "It's rare to ever get peace and quiet around here. Tonight I'm lucky. Rydel and Ratliff are out on a date, mom and dad are at a relative's funeral, Rocky and Ryland went to go play hockey, and Ross is out too." He paused, shifting. He leaned across the counter to her, his elbow supporting him. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Ross. But honestly, talking to you isn't that bad either," Laura said, adding on the end as a joke. Riker smiled, but shook his head.

"Sorry. Ross is out on a date with this new girl, apparently her name is _Lauren_. Honestly, it's like he has a new girl every month. That's one more than I can keep up with for a year."

Laura couldn't help but let the bubbly laugh escape from her. The way Riker said it, and the expression on his face just cracked her up. In a second she was in a fit of giggles, and Riker only smirked into his drink, proud he had made her laugh.

"Oh my God," Laura gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh my..." She broke down into laughter again, and Riker started to chuckle too.

"You know, you can stop laughing," Riker said, his voice lined with snickers. "It's not that funny."

"Yes it-" She hiccuped. "-is." She giggled again, and Riker made an imitation of her laugh, except his voice was too high and it just sounded off completely.

"Hey!" Laura exclaimed, slapping his arm. "I do _not_ laugh like that!"

This time, Riker busted up. "Okay, maybe not. But you do laugh really loud."

"I do not!"

"You laugh like a kitten!" Riker doubled over, his own laughs now singing with hers.

"I do not!" she repeated again, her face hurting from her smile. "Oh yeah? Well... You laugh like a caveman!"

"You laugh like a hyena!"

"You laugh like Ross!"

Riker's face went dead serious. "You did _not_ just go there."

Laura tried for a victorious smirk, but it twisted the wrong way because of her grin. "I just did!"

It took them a full ten minutes to finally calm down their euphoric laughter. Every time they managed to keep quiet for a few seconds, their eyes would meet and their laughing would start all over again.

By the time they had settled down, Laura was leaning over the counter, trying to suppress a grin, and Riker was almost collapsing on his knees. She liked the way he laughed. She liked the way he talked. She liked him.

_Well, that was quick._

Laura sighed, sitting up straight. She finished her hot chocolate, before sliding the glass away from her on the counter. She took a deep breath, shoving the giggles down again. "Well, I guess I better go. I mean, there's no point in me staying if Ross isn't here, right?" She straightened her sweatshirt, but Riker stuck out his lower lip and pouted.

"No, stay. I want to talk to you more. Please? It's lonely here, and I need some company." He cocked his head to one side and gave her an adoring, puppy-dog-eyes look. In a moment, Laura caved, sitting back down, and Riker cheered in success. She rolled her eyes, but another smile formed on her lips.

"So, what are we doing to do?" she asked.

"I can show you embarrassing pictures of my siblings," Riker laughed, and Laura giggled with him. "Come on." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen. His hand was warm, and his fingers were long enough to wrap all the way around her wrist and touch his thumb again. He guided her to another room, the living room, where he walked to a bookshelf and pulled out a photo album.

"So tell me, Miss Marano," Riker said. "What are your interests?"

"Uh... I like music. Singing, and playing the piano. I also write songs."

"Nice. I enjoy those too, although I mostly play bass guitar."

"Are you in a band?"

Riker shrugged, but she could see that this was a topic he has already thought a lot about. "I would _like_ to be. Sounds cool, right? Except my parents aren't exactly as eager as the idea as I am. They want me to be more interested in business." He made a face, and Laura guessed that business wasn't his thing.

"Why don't you make a band anyway?" Laura asked.

"Because who is there to ask?" Riker asked, even though he didn't need an answer. "There's nobody to ask around here for a band. I'd do it with my siblings and Ellington, the people I mentioned, but I'm not sure they'd want to. I'm not even sure they _like_ music. Even if they did, I'm not sure how far we'd get."

"But... it's your dream thing right?"

"I guess," Riker said. "I have no idea what I want to do with my life." He paused, looking at her. "Why am I telling you this?"

"I... I don't know," Laura admitted.

"You're easy to talk to."

"Right back at you."

Riker stared at the photo album he was holding, before putting it back. "Let's talk about something else. I feel like I'm the only one talking." He walked over to her and sat on the couch next to her, crossing his arms and looking at her.

They spent the next few hours talking. Talking about everything and anything, lounging on the couch, sometimes changing positions so they were comfortable. By the time it was 10:00, she had her head in his lap and he was looking down at her. She noticed a lot of things about him. She learned a lot of things about him.

"You know you're pretty. No, not pretty. Beautiful. That seems like the better word."

"You're pretty cute too," Laura said, blushing slightly. Riker smirked.

"You go for blondes?"

"Only cute ones."

"So you go for Ross?" Riker said, giving her a crooked grin.

"No!" Laura exclaimed, shoving him. "I would never go for Ross! He's just... not right for me. I can't really explain it. He's just not. We're too friendly to really be in a romantic relationship."

"Was he your first kiss or something?" Riker joked.

"No."

"Hm. Who was your first kiss? Have you even had one?" Riker asked, suddenly interested.

Laura shrugged lightly. "I've had a few kisses. None of them are very spectacular. Never real emotion or anything in them." He gently pushed some of her hair out of her face, and she hesitated. His touch was gentle, but it felt new to her.

"Would you mind if I kissed you? Right now?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Then I'm taking the chance." Then he pulled her up sitting straight, before dipping down and pressing his mouth to hers.

His lips were warm, and a shock rippled through her body. He was gentle and slow with her, and after a moment, she started to kiss back, copying his movements. He let out a low rumble from his throat, signaling she was doing it right.

He shifted, pulling her onto his lap, his hands going down her body to her thighs. His touch was light and alluring, and she shivered. His tongue ran along her lip, asking for entrance, and she opened her mouth with a sigh.

He was a good kisser.

It started to turn more wild and hungry. His hands traveled her body, like he could only use his touch sense. His tongue danced with hers, before they battled for control. She pushed him against the backrest of the couch, placing her legs on either side of him as she kissed him, her hands running through his hair. He groaned, and his hips raised to touch hers.

The sensation was amazing. She pulled her lips off of his to take a breath, but he quickly brought her back down. He flipped them over so he was on top of her, his tongue sweeping back into her mouth.

"Riker," she gasped between kisses. Riker only smirked in response, and she suddenly felt feverishly warm. Honestly, he was turning her on. She didn't think she could get turned on by a boy so easily, but _holy cow wow._

His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, and she gasped as he bit down, no doubt leaving a mark. He grinned, kissing down her throat. He reached between them, tugging lightly at her jeans.

_Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God._

"Can I...?" His voice was rough with need. He kissed her neck, and she managed a nod. He took off her jeans, and she helped him slip them off her legs. He undressed her, sliding all of her clothes off of her, before leaning over her.

"Can I touch you?" he asked softly, his hand going to her. "Can I please...?"

"Yes," Laura breathed. "Oh God, Riker, please."

His fingers gently stroked her, and her body went warm. A thrill rose up inside of her as he moved his hand, and she let out a small cry. His thumb nestled the bundle of nerves that was in front of her entrance, making her breathing go shallow and her cries echo throughout the empty house. He moved his hand faster, and she gasped. In a few minutes, she felt a wave of pleasure roll over her, and her body shook in her orgasm.

Riker smirked in triumphant, and he licked her juices off his finger. Laura reached over to him, tugging at his sweatshirt. He pulled it over his head, and pulled off the white T-shirt that was underneath it. She stared at his six-pack, her face cheeks pink, and he grinned.

"Like what you see?" he teased. She nodded, smiling, and he took off the rest of his clothes before he pushed her against the couch, laying on top of her. _He's so gorgeous_. He kissed her slowly, but she could feel his hands roam her body, restless and eager. He moaned, kissing her collarbone.

"Laura," Riker panted. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"I don't care," Laura murmured. "Just do it."

"It's going to hurt. Tell me if I need to stop," Riker said gently. Laura nodded, and he slowly entered her.

A pain stabbed inside of her, but she bit her lip and sucked it up. Riker watched her carefully, but she nodded. It was painful and it hurt, but he felt amazing. He went slowly, pushing inside of her, before he pulled out, and went back in.

Laura gasped and threw her head back. The pain vanished, and she started to move her hips with his. He grinned, and went faster and deeper, making her cry out. She dug her nails into his back, and a groan escaped his lips. He went faster, and they both moaned.

"Like that?" he growled in her ear, his voice tight. They found a steady rhythm, and Laura closed her eyes. It felt amazing. He sure knew what he was doing. He grabbed her hips and started to go harder, and her breathing picked up.

"_Riker!"_

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile...<span>

"Thanks for taking me out tonight," Rydel said quietly as she and Ellington walked up the stone path to their house. The night was quiet and peaceful, and the small light above the front door offered sweet honey-colored light in the darkness.

"No problem," Ratliff said. He nodded to the cars approaching in the driveway. "Perfect timing. You're other family members are here."

"Hey Mom!" Rydel called, waving slightly. Their parents, and her other brothers Rocky, Ross, and Ryland walked up to them. They happened to plan their meetings to be home at 11:00 at the same time. Rydel opened the door, and they all walked in.

"I wonder how Riker was doing anyway. He was all alone tonight, huh?" Ross asked, making his way to the living room. "I wonder if he stayed home the whole night, or maybe went out." He opened the door and walked into the room. Rydel turned and hung up her jacket, but then she heard a shriek from Ross.

"_For Christ's sake, don't you know how to lock doors?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go <strong>XShipperxWriterxgirlX<strong>. I had fun writing this one, although I'm a little cautious. I felt really tired when I wrote this, so I'm not sure how well it actually is. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**I would love to make one-shots for you! Read chapter one for details, and review away! Although please try not to make it Raura or Auslly. I got PLENTY of those, and I would love a little variety!**

**~Cynthia**


	5. Rydel and Riker-requested by Guest

**Hiya-ya-ya! This is for a Guest who reviewed, and it is Riker and Rydel, rated T, but not an incest. Only sibling! I love these! :D Anyway, I hope you like it! And yes, I thew in some Riaura, just to treat myself. And I used Rydellington just because it seemed easy. Just go with it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He still remembers the first time she went on her first date.<p>

She was twenty, and she still hadn't even gotten her first kiss yet. Riker knew he shouldn't worry; it was his sister's love life, not is. But still, Riker wondered how long Rydel would go without a boyfriend. If she waited too long, it'd get harder and harder to find someone. Someone serious, not someone to just fool around with.

Then Ellington Ratliff got the courage to ask Riker's sister out.

Riker should've expected it. The way they acted around each other, so easily and smooth and slightly flirtatious. It was only a matter of weeks that Riker's good friend would make a move. But when Rydel ran into his room, squealing and grinning and laughing like crazy and jolting him out of his nap, he finally realized _she's not my LITTLE sister anymore._

_"Riker, guess what?" Rydel exclaimed, bouncing on his bed. He groaned, his legs getting crushed underneath her._

_"Ow. Ow! Rydel! Stop! What is it?" Riker groaned, sitting up. His sister gave him a blazing smile, and he blinked._

_"Guess," she practically yelled._

_"Mm... I don't like guessing games." Riker fell back onto his pillow._

_Rydel didn't bother to keep him guessing. "Ellington asked me out!"_

After that, Riker was alert. The next few hours, he watched as Rydel got ready, putting on make-up and getting girly. Ellington was taking her on a picnic at the beach, and Riker could practically see the waves of excitement floating off of her. He looked out the front window as Rydel and Ellington walked down the driveway, before they disappeared into his car, and drove away.

Then, exactly four hours, thirty minutes, and sixteen seconds later, she had her first kiss.

It wasn't like Riker was some perverted brother who wanted his sister and watched her every move over a guy. He just was... maybe a little protective. He was too attached to the window, wanting to make sure they got back safely. A large weight lifted off his shoulders as he saw them pull up to the driveway, and like a gentleman, Ellington walked her to her door. Riker stood up, ready to greet Rydel after she walked in, but then he saw Ellington lean in and kiss Rydel on the lips.

Riker was frozen with shock as he stared at them, his arms locked in the air. Then they pulled away, and Rydel smiled brightly like the sky was blazing on fire with amazement. Then she turned and walked back inside, where Riker ran down the stairs to greet her.

_"Hey little sis," Riker said. "How are your date?"_

_"Amazing," Rydel whispered in awe. "It was fabulous. He had everything planned out perfectly just for me and..." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Then she beamed at him._

_"I can imagine doing that again," she said._

_Riker smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, Rydel." But he couldn't help but feel a stab of pain in his heart. He could predict in a few months, if Ratliff and Rydel kept this relationship up, he'd soon be replaced._

_She didn't notice the sadness in his smile as she walked away._

And that's how it went. She went on a date with Ratliff every week, on every Friday or Saturday. Riker would meet her back at the door, asking how it went. She was always smiling and beaming. She was happier than Riker has ever seen her, even when she was with him. She would prefer to be with Ellington than Riker. And okay, yes. It hurt a little. One time they had planned to meet up and check out a new music store together but then Rydel called it off because Ratliff had planned another meeting with her and she chose Ellington instead.

_"Hey, Dells! Ready to go?" Riker called, peeking his head around her door into Rydel's room. She was in front of her vanity, putting on make-up._

_Riker laughed. "Why are you putting on make-up? It's just a music store," Riker said. Rydel turned, confusion written on her face._

_"What? Oh!" Realization dawned on her, then it was replaced by guilt. "Oh my God, Riker. I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry, but I already told Ellington I'd go with him to see his family yesterday."_

_Riker paused, straightening. "But we planned our thing last week."_

_"I know..." Rydel tried for a winning smile. "Next week, okay? I'll make sure you and I can see the store next week."_

They never got to see the music store together. Riker finally went alone a month later.

That wasn't the first time. After that, Rydel seemed to take it as a green light that she could blow him off all the time. Riker would try to get mad at her, but it was hard. Whenever she came back, she was so happy. Riker's anger just slipped away when he saw how joyful Ellington made her, and they decided to plan another meeting. Times where she actually kept her promise were rare.

Then she and Ellington got in a fight nine months into their relationship.

And it was about Riker.

_"Ellington, we need to talk," Rydel said. Riker was walking down the stairs, and he knew Rydel had invited Ellington over. Riker paused, hearing the worried tone in his sister's voice. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. Had Ratliff done something to Rydel?_

_"About what?" Ratliff asked. There was a sound of a soda can popping open, and then the slurping of a sip. Rydel sighed._

_"About my brother."_

_Ellington snorted. "Which brother? You have four."_

_"Riker."_

_Riker stiffened, and leaned against the wall, where Rydel and Ellington couldn't see him unless they walked around the corner. He waited, trying to keep his breathing quiet._

_"What about Riker?"_

_"I feel bad because I keep blowing him off for you. We make a lot of meetings but I always end up cancelling them for you."_

_"What? Are you not allowed to live you own life?" Ellington questioned, his tone snarky._

_"No. No. Riker isn't controlling like that at all. I just feel bad about breaking all these promises, you know?"_

_"I guess." Riker didn't need to look to know Ratliff was just rolling his eyes. Ellington was his friend after all._

_Rydel let out a frustrated sigh. "Can we just... bring down the dating a notch? Honestly, I love hanging out with you. I love you. But Riker was my best friend for a long time in my life. I need to repay him, and this isn't exactly doing that."_

_Was. She said was. He WAS her best friend. Not anymore. Ellington had officially replaced him._

_"What do you mean by 'this?'" Ratliff asked. "Us?"_

_"Kind of. I just... want more time with my siblings. All of them. Especially Riker. He's been here for me for my entire life, and I feel bad because I've never really done that back for him. So... just... can we bring our relationship down a bit?"_

_"What?" Ellington sat up. "Why? That is ridiculous. They're your family. I've asked Riker myself if he was okay with it, and he said yes."_

_"But that's because he's nice!" Rydel exclaimed._

_"So you want to break up with me for your brother?" Ratliff snapped._

_"Not break-up!" Rydel gasped. "No! I just want to have more time with my family. And it's for Riker. My big brother. My only big brother."_

_"Rydel, I can't help but think you're only saying that to get away from me."_

_"What? Of course not! It's for Riker!"_

_"So, you care for Riker more than me?"_

_Rydel rubbed her face with her hands before looking at him. "Are you trying to make me feel worse? I don't want to break up. I love you Ellington. I just want to spend more time with my family, but since we have our relationship, I just want to dial it down a while."_

_"Sure," Ratliff muttered, disbelief poisoning his voice._

_There was silence. Riker could tell they were having a silent stare-down. Then there was a thud, and Rydel's surprised gasp._

_"Is this your way of ending our relationship?" Ellington demanded, but his tone was pained. "Honestly, Rydel. Is it?"_

_"Of course not!" Rydel exclaimed. "I love you! We've been together for nine months! All I'm asking is to maybe just not have any more Saturday night dates so I can spend them with my family."_

_"Or so you can go hook up with someone else, huh?" Ellington accused._

_"What?" Rydel shrieked. "That is totally preposterous! Ellington Lee Ratliff! I can't believe you would think I would cheat on you! They're my family! Why don't you understand that?"_

_"I do!"_

_"You just don't trust me!"_

_"No! I do!"_

_By that time, they were yelling. They were lucky the only person in the house beside them was him. Riker could hear Rydel break down, and he felt pain for his sister. He wanted to step out and stick up for her, but he had a feeling that would only make matters worse. Ratliff might think Rydel staged it._

_That night things didn't end well for Rydel and Ellington._

Riker knew Rydel blamed him for it. She didn't know he was eavesdropping that night, but the way she didn't even look at him anymore showed she blamed him for her break with Ellington. He knew she was hurting, and he wanted to reach out to his sister to comfort her, but she only pulled away from him. She was hurting, but the way she reacted to her hurting hurt him.

This lasted for weeks. Even though it was only two months at the most, it was painful. Riker couldn't rely on his sister anymore. And honestly, some girl advice would've come in handy at the time. He was trying a relationship with this girl, but he wanted some advice.

It wasn't until one night, they had to go to the store together to get food for a barbeque. Rydel almost threw a tantrum, and Riker had enough.

_Riker grabbed her arm and yanked Rydel into the garage, and they got in the car. Rydel struggled against his grip, but he forced her into the passenger seat, before walking around and getting in the driver's side. He got in, but didn't start the car._

_At first, they didn't speak. Rydel stared straight forward out the window, careful not to look at him. Riker gripped the wheel, before sighing._

_"What is your problem?" Riker demanded, almost yelling. "I don't get it. You used to love me. We were friends. Now... now you hardly ever talk to me. What did I do? What did I do to you that suddenly made you hate me?" His voice cracked._

_"I don't hate you," Rydel mumbled, but she wouldn't meet his eyes._

_"Ha!" Riker spat. "Prove it! Give me a good explanation! You've been avoiding me all week and almost had a fit just when we had to go to the store to get some food! What is wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing!" Rydel exclaimed._

_"Nevermind, I know why," Riker sneered. "You blame me for your break-up with Ellington."_

_"No..." But he could hear the quietness of confession in her tone. He growled, before taking a deep breath. It took him a long time, but he got his temper under control._

_"I didn't ask for you to do that for me," he said quietly. "I saw how happy you were with Ellington. You were happier than I've ever seen you. And maybe I felt a little hurt when you chose Ratliff over me, but when you came back I couldn't hold a grudge because I saw how happy he made you. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. And Ellington made you happy. I don't want you to go through that over me."_

_"But I kept breaking promises to you..." Rydel sighed. "I wanted to spend time with you."_

_"But even though Ellington isn't with you anymore, you're not hanging out with me. You lost both of us now."_

_"I'm sorry," Rydel said quietly, tears filling her eyes. "Riker... Please. Give me another chance."_

_Riker sighed, looking at his hands. Then he looked at her, before nodding slowly._

_"Let's go."_

After that, it was like the puzzle pieces fell together into their right place. No more silence. Riker and Rydel were united, and Riker couldn't have been happier. He knew Rydel missed Ellington, though, so he tried getting them together.

_"Come on, dude. You need her."_

_"No I don't."_

_"It's been six months. You haven't gotten out."_

_"I have."_

_"Barely. Ellington, can you imagine going any farther in the future without her?"_

_"..."_

_"That's what I thought."_

In that week, Rydel and Ellington reconnected their relationship. Nothing made Riker prouder than knowing Rydel and Ellington were happy and together, and that he was the one that convinced them to speak up. And he made sure Rydel would not risk her relationship over him. Thankfully both Rydel and Ellington wanted their connection back, and Riker was eager to see his friends happy again.

Their love never wavered for three years. During that time, Riker found his own girlfriend. A sweet, shy girl named Laura that happened to be Ross's best friend. But that was a story for another time.

A day still fresh in his mind was the day Ellington proposed to Rydel in front of everybody at a concert.

_The lights were a soft shade of pink and red. Rydel wore her fancy red dress for that night's concert. The fans were cheering, singing along to every song. When it dawned near the ending, Ross and Rocky started playing a new, gentle song on their guitars._

_The crowd quieted immensely. _

_Rydel giggled, looking at her band-mates and the crowd. "What's going on?"_

_Ellington stood up and walked over to Rydel, holding her hand. Then he faced the crowd. It was so quiet he only had to speak slightly loudly for everybody to hear._

"_As you know," he said. "Rydel and I have been dating for three years, seven months, and sixteen days."_

_Some people in the crowd went "Aww!" at how accurate Ellington was about his and Rydel's relationship._

"_And I'm not one for long, sentimental speeches," Ellington continued, looking at Rydel. "And you know I don't bullshit about important things. And by the grace of God, Rydel Mary Lynch, I love you like I have never loved someone before."_

_Rydel's mouth dropped open, and Riker grinned. They had staged this perfectly. He walked up to Ellington and casually gave him a velvet ring box. Rydel's eyes widened in excitement as she stared at it in quiet awe._

"_So, Rydel." Ratliff slowly sank down to one knee, holding the box gingerly. "Three years. The three, happiest years of my life, and I'd love to make more. I can imagine hanging out with you for the rest of my life, listening to our old music when we're rocking our grand-babies on the very front porch. Can you imagine that too?"_

_Rydel nodded numbly, tears swelling in her eyes._

"_Can you imagine us growing together, having kids, making a family, and have them making a family, and on and on? The Ratliff and the Lynch? Can you imagine that?"_

"_Of course I can," Rydel whispered. The crowd leaned in eagerly, clinging to every word. Even Riker's hearing was acute._

"_Me too," Ratliff said. "But the only way for that to happen is for you to make one simple decision."_

"_And what," Rydel murmured softly, "Would that be?" She grinned, anticipating what he was going to say next._

_Ellington opened the ring box, revealing a gorgeous ring nestled between the cushions. "Well, I would say the decision is fairly obvious. Rydel Mary Lynch, will you marry me?"_

_The crowd exploded into cheers as Rydel screamed, "Oh my stars, YES!" and threw herself into Ellington's arms. Riker applauded, and he could feel his own tears starting up, but he forced them back._

_**No more little sister**__, he thought quietly, and he smiled painfully at the couple._

After that, the wedding was happening. It wasn't a big wedding, just close family and friends. Rydel wore a stunning white dress, her blonde hair curled professionally and… she was beautiful. Riker's heart swelled with pride whenever he thought back to that day he saw her walking down the aisle.

He wasn't offended that Ellington had chosen Ross to be his best man instead. And he wasn't offended when Rydel didn't say his name in any word she said either. But he knew she consciously thanked him. She gave him a grateful look as they drove away for their honeymoon, and Riker knew she'd be in good hands.

And then, forty years later, when Riker and Laura had married and had their own kids and Rydel and Ellington were rocking their grand-babies on their porch, listening to music through an old music player –just like Ellington promised- Riker had a talk with Rydel.

"Look at you," he said, nudging her lightly and nodding at the child bundled in her arms. "All grown up with grand-kids. Just like Ellington predicted." Ellington smiled and Rydel grinned. She never lost her bright, beaming smile, even over the years.

"I know. But I still love you, big bro," Rydel said.

"You're not exactly my little sister anymore," Riker said. His voice was nonchalant, but it shook a little at the last few words. Rydel noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder, holding her granddaughter, Erin, in the other arm.

"Riker, I will always be your little sister. After we're all dead and we're just sitting in heaven watching our own grand-kids grow up and live, I'll still be your little sister. I don't want it to change, and I promise, it never will."

"So, it's still safe to call you my Lil Dells?"

"Of course it is. I don't think I'd like it if you stopped."

Riker smiled. "My little sister."

"And my big brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! I loved writing this! I'm not sure who the Guest was, but I hope you like it! Really, it melted my own heart. :,). I love these sibling connections.<strong>

**And sorry I didn't upload this yesterday! I found out I concentrate better typing with Word Document, then just transferring it to here. I don't know why. It's just the way my mind works with things.**

**This has over 1000 views! Oh my stars! Thank you guys so much! I know some of you really like these one-shots, and I'll try to get your requests written. Thank you! :D**

**~Cynthia**


	6. Riaura- requested by I Love R5

**Hey my lovelies! This was requested by I Love R5, Riaura again. Rated M. I'm sorry, but I just adore Riaura, so I couldn't resist. And just so you know, guys, I will say I am going to upload RAURA's Auslly one-shot request next, and then wonderfulwillow3's Rydellington one-shot request. So you can look forward to that.**

* * *

><p>"Hello Forest Park Camp!" Rocky bellowed as he climbed out of the van, his long legs stiff from the four hour long drive. Riker chuckled, following his younger brother.<p>

"Rocky, quiet down," his mother chided. "There are other people in the other cabins nearby."

Rocky rolled his eyes, darting around to the back of the van to grab his luggage. Riker walked to the other door and opened it, letting Laura step out. She smiled her thanks to him, and Riker grinned back.

Did he like Laura? Well, maybe a bit.

They had gone camping to a place in California called Forest Park Camp. **(1.) **The acreage was huge, big enough that two people could share one cabin, three if one was willing to sleep on the floor. They would be spending a whole week there, and Riker loved it. They've been going there every summer for four years, and some people would've gotten bored with the same place, but Riker had no complaint. And this year, they had invited the main cast of Austin and Ally with them. Riker had no complaint with that either.

Riker helped Ryland pass out the luggage, before they dragged their things down to the cabins. After Mark checked them in, he came back and started reading who would be with who in the cabins.

"In Cabin 15, there's Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland. Ryland, you'll have to sleep on the floor." Riker laughed at Ryland's expression to that. "In Cabin 16, there's Rydel and Raini. In Cabin 17, there's Calum and Ross, and in 18…" Mark paused.

"What?" Stormie asked, trying to see what was written on the paper.

Mark cleared his throat, before saying, "In Cabin 18, Riker and Laura."

"What?" Laura and Riker both asked at the same time. Riker met Laura's gaze, and they both shifted away from each other. Sure, Riker liked Laura. But it'd be just a little strange having to sleep in the same room, even for a night.

_But damn, score_, a perverted part of his mind though. He mentally slapped that part.

Riker glanced at her, and he could see the way she shifted from one side to another that she was just as uncomfortable with the idea as he was. It was already late evening, though, and the others started walking to their cabins to get ready for bed.

"Hey, wait! Dad!" Riker exclaimed, jogging to catch up to Mark, his bag swinging on his shoulder. "Do you think there could be changes? I mean, for me and Laura. You know. We're both different genders. Can't she join Rydel and Raini and I can room with either Ratliff, Rocky, or Ryland."

"Riker, I'm not in the mood to sort things out," Mark said, rubbing his face. "It's been a long drive, and you and Laura are good friends. Look, the others are already sorting their things out."

Ryland had slowed his pace so he could join the conversation also. "Hey, Riker. Try one night, and if you still want to switch, we'll work with it tomorrow."

Riker sighed, looking at Laura helplessly. She shrugged, and chewed her bottom lip.

"It won't be that bad," she tried. "Come on. I'm tired."

Riker and Laura made their way down the dirt path, and Riker looked up. The night was sweeping in, making the sky a deep periwinkle, with white stars peeking out between the misty invisible clouds. His Converse got stained by the loose dirt that he kicked up, but he didn't care.

When they walked inside, Riker took immediate observations. Wooden planks for floor. Dusty windows on each wall. Three lights hanging from the ceiling, that flickered a second after you flicked the light switch on. The light green paint peeling off the walls. A door leading to a hilariously tiny bathroom.

And one bed.

"Wait," Laura and Riker said in unison. They glanced at each other, before looking back at the bed that was shoved into the corner against the walls. Riker felt his face heat up.

"Uh… Well… this is going to be a night to remember," he muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Laura asked, blushing slightly.

"Let's get ready for bed first," Riker said, rubbing his face. "Then we'll deal with the bed."

They took turns using the tiny bathroom. Riker went inside and combed his hair, before brushing his teeth and stripping down to his boxers. He paused. Usually he only slept in his boxers only, but with Laura, he felt a little self-conscious. But then he shrugged it off, walking back out, where Laura walked into the bathroom.

After she came out, wearing only short-shorts and a tank-top, they both stared at the bed expectantly, like it could maybe split in half for them. It wasn't big enough for them to really sleep on it and be a comfortable distance away; they'd have to be cuddling to fit on there.

_I wouldn't mind a little cuddling,_ he thought, but then Laura sighed, and he figured she thought otherwise of the situation.

"So… how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know." Riker rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers touching his hair.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Laura offered politely. Of course. She's so nice like that. But Riker shook his head in disagreement.

"No way. I'm not letting you do that. This floor is rock-hard. You won't be able to sleep at all the whole trip," Riker said, moving aside, an obvious gesture as _you can have the bed._

"Well, I'm not letting _you_ sleep on the floor," Laura said, smiling slightly. "You don't have to be the nice-guy for everything."

"I'm not letting a girl sleep on the ground when there's a perfectly good bed waiting for her," Riker said, gently pushing her towards the bed. But Laura grabbed his arm and pulled him with her.

"You're not sleeping on the floor, Riker."

"Neither are you."

Then she smirked, and Riker stared at her lips. They were pink and soft. He imagined kissing them. He imagined them kissing down his body. He imagined…

"Riker?"

"What?" Riker stood up straighter, and Laura blinked at him expectantly.

"I asked if you were okay with…you know… sleeping together. So neither of us have to sleep on the floor." Laura chewed her bottom lip, and Riker blinked. She was nervous about it. But she was asking him to. Then he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that. As long as you aren't… you know… uncomfortable with it," Riker said. Laura nodded, and she slipped under the covers. Riker crawled in the bed after turning off the lights, and he dropped the covers over them. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Laura and pulled her closer to him.

She snuggled deeper into his arms. He smiled in the dark.

It was so hard to sleep. His eyes wouldn't droop. He only stared at her, the moonlight framing her face, and he was breathless. Honestly, she was beautiful. And in his arms. Sleeping. Her body was warm underneath his hands, and he wondered what it was like to run his hands over every curve…

"Riker, are you staring at me?" Her eyes were suddenly open, and Riker glanced away. He had been so lost in thought he didn't notice she had awoken. Or maybe she just was awake the whole time, and was faking it.

"No…" Riker lied, but Laura smiled. It was almost… knowing. Seductive. She turned her body so she was facing him, and stared up at him.

"Can't sleep," she murmured quietly. "You?"

"Same," Riker whispered. "But you're comfy." He leaned into her and kissed her forehead, not giving it a second though. Like he had done it a million times before. She laughed softly, before reaching between them.

"I think I know why you can't sleep," she murmured, and then she grabbed him through his boxers.

Riker inhaled, his grip tightening around her. He almost passed out at the shock that flowed through him, her hand gripping him through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Laura, what are you doing?" he asked softly. His voice was tight with need, and Laura started rubbing him through his boxers. Riker threw his head back, his moans slipping into the darkness of the serene cabin.

Laura only giggled, massaging him. His hips thrusted forward slightly, into her palm. Her light touches drove him crazy, and his breathing slowed. She must've done this before, because she knew exactly what to do. She tugged his boxers down, before she started giving him a hand-job, lightly stroking and massaging him. A feeling formed in his stomach and he moaned.

Her hand was warm and soft, and he felt his orgasm coming. He crushed their lips together to muffle his cries as he came in her hand, his seed spilling over the mattress.

And then he was kissing her, hard. Her lips were salty like ocean salt, and the inside of her mouth tasted like chocolate. His hands were crawling over her body, undressing her slowly. She gasped, and their tongues battled for control.

He pulled away from her lips to start kissing down her body. She mewled, arching her back slightly and sighing. He went back up, kissing her face all over.

"Laura," he panted, kissing her. His breaths came out short between kisses, and Laura whimpered.

"Riker," she said quietly. She knotted her fingers in her hair, and Riker sighed.

"What are we doing?" he asked, his lips hungry and trailing along her neck. He crawled on top of her, and he was tempted to take her right then and there, but his mind felt like it was suddenly blown to pieces.

"Would it be totally crazy if I said I wanted you?" Laura murmured softly, bringing his lips back down on hers. Riker moaned, indulging in the taste and feel, before shaking his head.

"Maybe just a little," he murmured, before he ran his hands over her body. "But don't worry, I want you too." Laura giggled, and Riker felt the temperature rise ten degrees around them. Their bare bodies pressed together, and he moaned.

"I don't have any protection," Riker whispered, but if he really had to put an end to this, he might go insane. Laura giggled, flipping them over so she was on top of him, her hands running up and down his arms.

"Don't worry, I took the pill today," Laura murmured. Riker grinned coyly, before changing their position. He got up, standing at the edge of the bed, and grabbed her, pulling her towards him. She laid in front of him, and he spread her legs so he had access to her. His hard-on was so close to her warm, wet heat that it was almost unbearable.

"You're so wet," he murmured. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Laura whimpered, arching her back, her hands gripping the sheets.

"Oh God, Riker. Please. I need it. I need you."

Without any more hesitation, Riker pushed into her, and a cry escaped from her throat. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, biting his lip to keep from making any loud noise. God, she was so tight and wet, and it felt amazing. He pulled out slightly, before quickly thrusting back in. Another cry escaped from her, and he started to move at a fast and steady pace.

Laura whimpered, and Riker leaned over her. He nibbled her ear, chuckling. "Like that?" He thrusted deep into her, and she let out a whine. She moved her hips with him, and he groaned. He went faster, going harder and deeper with every thrust.

"Riker!" she moaned, her breath coming quick. "Oh God! Riker! _Riker_!" He grabbed her legs and lifted them up over his shoulders for better angle, and his body started to become slick with sweat. He slammed his hips against hers, and she started to scream.

He could feel his orgasm coming. Seeing her throw her head back, and moan his name, and feel her warm, softness, it was too much. In a few more thrusts he came, spilling his release inside of her. Laura cried out, and he felt her juices mix with his, and _holy shit_, it was the best feeling ever. He groaned, collapsing on top of her, breathing hard.

The world felt like it had been reduced to the two of them. He wanted to collapse and lay there forever, but he was still hungry for more. So was Laura. She sat up, reaching over and grabbing him before pressing him against the bed. She grinned, before whispering in his ear.

"Do you want me to ride you?" she purred, and Riker moaned. Her voice was seductive and soft, and just the thought of her riding him made him whimper and get hard again.

"Ride me, Laura," he moaned. "Please, ride me."

"Beg for it," she teased, and Riker let out another throaty moan.

"Laura, please," he whimpered. "I need you. Ride me, please. Fucking ride me. I need to feel you and oh my god, Laura, please…" He closed his eyes and raised his hips towards her, soft whines murmuring from his lips.

Laura crawled on top of him, and slowly lowered herself onto him. Riker moaned, and she did as she said, slowly riding him at first, before going faster. A soft moan escaped her lips, and Riker grabbed her hips, slamming them down onto his in impatience.

God, surely she must've done this before. She sure knew what she was doing. Riker squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the feeling of her warm, wet heat riding him like a horse, her legs on either side of him, her pants filling the room.

Her cries filled the air and Riker started to raise his hips to meet with hers as she rode him. They found a pattern, and Riker let out a series of moans, feeling his second orgasm building up inside of him. In no time he came again inside of her, and she gasped, and he felt her come with him.

They collapsed, Riker's back pressing against the cool mattress of the bed. The night suddenly seemed quiet, and Riker realized that maybe some of his family heard them, but at the moment, he didn't care.

He gently curled his arms around Laura's body, shifting so she was laying comfortably against his chest. He gave her a slow kiss on the lips, where she kissed back with the same emotion, before he passed out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Riker. Riker, wake up. Come on, Riker. It's late."<p>

Riker groaned, shifting in the covers and sinking into the warm feeling. He felt small but strong hands –Laura, no doubt- grab his shoulder and shake. He barely moved.

"Riker, wake up," Laura commanded. "Your family is waiting for us."

"Fuck family. Sleep is better." Riker turned on his other side so his back was to her.

Suddenly, her hot breath was at his ear, her voice soft and inviting. "Riker, want to try some more plays? We have all day."

Riker bolted upright, and Laura laughed. Riker pouted, sinking back into the sheets, but laid on his back so he was looking at her.

"That was _mean_, babe," Riker whined, and Laura beamed at the word _babe_.

She had already gotten up and ready, her hair tied in a high ponytail and wearing a navy blue sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and hiking boots. Her eyes sparkled with renewed romance, though, and Riker grinned.

"Sleep well?" he teased lightly. Laura blushed, before smirking with defiance.

"I slept rather well. Although I can say I woke up a bit sore. How about you?" She reached over and stroked the muscles on his chest, making them tighten. "You went at it pretty hard last night."

"Laura!" Riker exclaimed, his face heating up. Laura laughed before grabbing his hand and tugged him so he was sitting up. Then she messed with his hair, trying to flatten down the blonde tufts sticking out. Sex hair.

"Get up," Laura said. "Your family already has some thoughts about us. I don't need anymore."

"Oh, relax," Riker said, but he swung himself out of bed, changing in front of her just to make her feel a bit restless. He laughed as she stared at his chest while he buttoned up the blue flannel shirt he was wearing.

When they finally walked out of the cabin, they saw the rest of the family and cast waiting for them, sitting at the porch of Rydel and Raini's cabin. Rocky gave Riker a huge smirk, and Riker immediately walked up to his younger brother and slapped him across the head.

"Look," Riker said, but the embarrassment was glaringly obvious in his tone. "I don't want to hear a single word about this from you."

Rocky burst into laughter, and Ross giggled like a girl next to him. Riker raised an eyebrow at Ross, before glaring, and he quickly cut off his laughter.

"I don't want to hear any of you talk about this." Riker felt his neck burn as he heard his father clear his throat behind him, but didn't say anything. Rydel bit back a laugh at the expression on Riker's face.

"Don't worry, Riker. I won't tell anybody," Ross said, obviously teasing him. "I don't think people want to hear the story of how my brother banged my best friend over the camping trip."

"Ross Shor!" Stormie exclaimed, and then she shook her head. "How about we go eat at the picnic tables? I packed some sandwiches we can eat for breakfast today."

The others nodded and shrugged in agreement, and they started walking down the path with Stormie to the eating area. Ryland placed a hand on Riker's shoulder, who slowed so they could talk at the back of the group.

Ryland didn't try to humiliate Riker, thankfully. "So… I'm guessing you don't want to switch cabins or anything anymore?"

Riker felt his face heat up, but he swallowed his anxiousness and tried for a smile. "No. Not anymore. We're spending a whole week here. If I get to do that every night, then I'm staying."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I have to be honest. I have suddenly become very distracted over the days, and writing has been a huge hassle. To me, this looks like senseless crap. But I could not focus, although I knew I needed to get something done (even though it's after twelve right now). I also know I need to get chapter two of my Divergent Trilogy fanfiction up, but it's been so hard to concentrate lately, and I'm really sorry.<strong>

**1. Forest Camp Park is not an actual camping site. I made it up for the sake of the story.**

**And I know I said at the top that I would upload the next two one-shots by those guests, but honestly, it might be longer than you expect. I'm really sorry, and I'll try working on it everyday, but... Just a warning, it might be a while.  
><strong>

**ALSO: A lot of you guys have been requesting a lot of M-rated stuff, and that is totally comfortable with me. I said I was okay with writing it in the details on chapter one. But do you guys have any ideas for maybe a cute fluffy one-shot? It can be whatever couple/friendship, but rated like K or T just for fun. I like writing fluffy stuff like that. But I am eager to complete the one-shots you guys have requested so far.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cynthia**


	7. Rydellington- wonderfulwillow3

**Okay, I finally got around to this! I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I SERIOUSLY appreciate all your support! Trust me, nothing makes my day better than seeing all the reviews about how you like my writing! :D Thank you so much!**

**Anyway, this was requested by wonderfulwillow3. Rated M. Rydellington! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p>"Rydel!"<p>

Rydel turned, seeing Riker looking at her, and he waved her over. It was the middle of band rehearsal, and their concert for Boston would be in a little less than two hours. She walked over, and he turned and looked into some boxes.

"Yeah, Riker?" she asked as she took a sip from the water bottle she was holding.

"I can't find my amplifier," Riker said. "Ratliff, Rocky, Ross and Ryland are already looking for it, but it's like it disappeared. Have you seen it?"

"No. I'll help look for it. I just hope Rocky and Ross don't destroy anything looking for it." As soon as she said the last sentence, a crash sounded throughout the empty auditorium. Then Ross's voice yelling "_Rocky!" _Riker chuckled at his younger brothers, shaking his head.

"Anyway, I need it. It's the main one we use. I hope we find it before the concert."

"It's got to be somewhere here," Rydel said, and walked past him, searching the boxes stacked backstage. She could see Ross and Rocky trying to place a bunch of cables and electronic boxes back into another box, but couldn't make it all fit.

She didn't stop to help (they had to figure it out sometime, right?) and jogged down a set of stairs. She saw Ellington standing in the hallway, staring at his phone. Rydel smirked and walked up to him.

"How's the looking going?"

"Oh! Hey Dells," Ellington said, shoving his phone into the back pocket of his skinny jeans. He grinned. "I haven't found Riker's amplifier, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah. Me neither. And I don't think Ross and Rocky have either. They're probably still trying to put everything back into the box they knocked over." Almost on cue, another bang sounded from above them. They both laughed, and Rydel sighed.

"Want to search together?"

"Yeah. We better find it. We only have an hour and thirty minutes until our show," Ratliff said. Rydel walked down the hall, and Ellington trailed behind her. Rydel turned a corner, and found a single small door.

"Let's look in here," she gestured to the door. She opened it up, where she noticed the doorknob was loose. Inside, she only saw darkness. She couldn't see anything, and there was no light switch.

"Is it in there?" Ellington asked from behind her.

"I can't see." Rydel squinted.

"Well, move!" Ellington lightly shoved her playfully, and she stumbled inside. She immediately slammed into what felt like shelves, and rubbed her forehead.

"Ow! _Ratliff…_"

"Sorry, sorry. Let me look. Move." He walked in, which wasn't a good idea because Rydel knew it was tight and tiny, whatever this room was. She felt his elbow jab her in the back, and he cursed.

"What is this…?"

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him, locking him against her. They both jolted in surprise, and Ratliff's Converse shoe whacked against… a broom? Was this a _janitor's closet?_

Before she could react, the broom fell on its side and whacked the metal doorknob. Rydel's eyes widened as she watched it fall off, it must've been so loose, and she let out a curse.

"Ratliff!" She shoved him behind her and tried opening the door, but without the doorknob, it was impossible. She let out a frustrated groan.

"Sorry! Okay, maybe I can fix this." Ratliff wedged her back behind him, like she did to him, and started fiddling with it. He spent several minutes poking and mumbling under his breath, Rydel standing impatiently behind him. She felt like she couldn't breathe in the tiny closet.

"Okay… I can't fix it," Ellington declared bravely. "But… I'm sure there's a way out of here." He turned on the light on his phone and they finally got a good look at the room they were trapped in for now.

A bottle of window cleaner. Several paper-towel rolls. A package of toilet paper. A mop and a broom were in the corner, the broom laying on the floor thanks to Ellington. There was the smell of lemon wood polish in the air.

"We're in a janitor's closet," Ratliff stated. Rydel gave him a sharp look.

"Gee, I couldn't _tell, _Ellington!" Rydel snapped. She groaned and sunk down to a sitting positon, her back pushing against the uncomfortable metal shelves, her head almost knocking over a bottle of carpet cleaner. Ellington slowly sank down across from her, their knees bent, their feet going past eah other and almost touching the opposite wall, it was that tiny.

"Calm down, Dells. Look. I'll just text the others that we're stuck and they'll come get us." He picked up his phone, but as soon as he did, the light that allowed them to see blinked out, and Ratliff cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh…"

"Well? Text them! I'm kind of restless, if you didn't notice!"

"I might've forgotten to charge it…"

Rydel groaned and hung her head, her bangs covering her vision for a moment. "Well, that's just perfect, Ell! How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad," Ellington said, slightly hurt.

Rydel sighed, rolling her shoulders. "Yeah. I know. You're really nice, Ellington. I just… I just kind of get restless in tiny rooms like these for a long time. Plus, our show! How long…?"

"I don't know," Ellington admitted. "Okay, the others will look for us soon. Right? They'll notice we're not there and find us."

"I hope so," Rydel said. "Sometimes Ross can be such a dumbass."

Ellington laughed, and Rydel relaxed slightly. She sighed, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, but she felt so nervous and restless. Ellington noticed and placed his hand on her knee, making her pause for a second at his touch.

"Hey. Listen to me. We'll be fine. Just… take a deep breath or something." Rydel did as he said, inhaling slowly. Ellington nodded, and rubbed her knee slowly.

"Okay. We'll be fine. I'm guessing you're claustrophobic from the way you're acting."

"No… I mean, claustrophobic means you can't handle being close to anything. It's just the small rooms that annoy me, not like close proximity from people."

"I think that's the same thing…" Rydel shrugged, sighing and closing her eyes. His hand still rubbed her knee soothingly, but she still felt tense.

"Rydel, is there anything I can do to get you to relax a little?" Ellington said, his own voice a little strained. Rydel shrugged, the stress eating at her like a little bug biting her.

Ellington sighed, pulling her closer to him. Soon she was in his lap, and he was hugging her, trying to calm her down a little. Rydel relaxed against his chest, and he smiled.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

She turned to look at him, and he stared at her for a long heavy moment, his eyes boring deep into hers. Silence cased around them, and she held her breath for a second.

And then they were kissing.

His hands were roaming her body, his lips eager and hungry. Rydel moaned into the kiss. Her _first_ kiss. With Ellington. It seemed too perfect to be true, but her senses were going in a frenzy. This had to be real.

She still had her back pressed against his chest, her head turned so she could kiss him. His tongue ran along her upper lip, begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth with a sigh, and his hands rubbed her stomach in the front. She laughed a little.

They pulled away for a second, but he quickly pushed his lips back on hers. It became fast-paced and breathless, their gasps the only sound in the room as they pulled away every few moments to catch their breath.

It started to become more heated. His hands were starting to tug at her shirt, and she gasped.

"Rydel…" he moaned. "I think I want you."

"We don't have a lot of time," she reminded him, and he kissed her before pulling away again. A giggle escaped from her.

"We'll make it fast. I won't be able to focus during the show if I don't get it." As he spoke, his hands sneaked to the skirt she was wearing. He pushed it down slightly, to her knees, along with her panties. She gasped as his fingers brushed against her, and shivered.

He grumbled a few curses as he tried shaking his jeans down. She lifted her bottom a little off his lap so he could push his pants down to his knees, and he grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto his lap. She could feel him, pressing against her, so close to entering her, but he teased her.

"Ellington Lee Ratliff," Rydel gasped. "This is not the time to tease."

He only chuckled, deep from his throat, and his hand snuck to between her legs. She gasped as he entered a finger inside of her, and another.

Her walls tightened around his skinny fingers, and he smirked. He kissed her neck, and she felt feverishly hot in her clothes still. A soft moan escaped her lips as another finger entered her, and he started to finger her hard after letting her adjust to the feel.

The feeling was amazing. Her gasps filled the room, and she only inhaled on every short breath she let out, her air getting shorter and shorter. Something inside tugged at her gut, and she felt her orgasm come.

Ellington smirked again in victory, lifting his fingers to his lips and slowly licking her juices off his fingers. The sight turned her on immensely, and Ellington reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom. She watched as he put it on, and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Come on, Rydel. Ride me. Isn't that what you want?" His voice was seductive and rough, and Rydel whimpered. Then embarrassment fell over her, her face turning pink slightly.

"I don't… I don't know how…"

Ratliff seemed to find that amusing, and he chuckled darkly. "I'll teach you then." _Oh Lord._

He grabbed her hips with his warm hands, his grip surprisingly strong. He slowly pulled her hips down, and she gasped as he entered her slowly.

Pain stabbed inside of her for a second, but he didn't stop at her gasp. He only moved her hips, guiding her to move up and down on him, and they both moaned. The pain slowly vanished, being replaced with pleasure. He inhaled a sharp breath, and Rydel started to move her hips with his hands.

"Is this right?" she asked teasingly, and he only moaned in response. He started to thrust his hips, going up as she went down. She let out a cry, and Ellington moaned louder.

"Ride me, Rydel," Ellington begged, their hips moving in sync. "Ride me fast and hard, Rydel. Oh God. You feel… so… good…" Her body felt so hot, her back sticky with sweat.

He felt amazing, going deeper and deeper inside of her as she rode him. She felt her second orgasm start to build, and his hand snuck to her clit, and his thumb started to rub the little bundle of nerve that waited in front of her lips.

Rydel let out a cry, gasping and exhaling. "Oh god! Ellington… Ellington…! Oh God!"

He let out a deep moan, slamming his hips one more time, before she let out a cry and came. He threw his head back, and she felt his release.

The feeling was new and fresh and amazing to her. She felt weak and heavy and hot as she collapsed back against his chest, her breathing suddenly slow and deep. Her body felt sore and sweaty, and she gasped silently.

"Rydel… that was… amazing…" he panted. Rydel giggled, a giddy feeling in her stomach.

"Come on. We have to get ready," she whispered. Ellington sighed reluctantly, put pulled out of her. She pulled her skirt back up, and he pulled his jeans back up after taking the condom off and throwing it away in the small trash can in the corner of the closet.

Right when Ellington stood up with her, they heard voices and footsteps. Then Riker's voice, and the door swung open. Rydel quickly finger-combed her hair just in case.

"There you guys are!" Ryland exclaimed from behind Riker. "How long were you locked in there? It's almost time to perform, we've been looking all over for you!"

"We were looking for the amplifier and the doorknob fell off," Ratliff explained. Ross shook his head, and smiled in relief.

"Well, at least we found you. What did you do until we found you?"

"Ratliff just showed me some tricks," Rydel said, before giving Ellington a knowing smile. He grinned back. The others had already moved on, walking back to the stage. But Riker gave her a smirk, and she blushed immediately. Sometimes it was a bad thing Riker could read her so well.

While Rydel followed her bandmates, Ellington walked with Rocky and Riker slowed down to smile at her innocently.

"Not a word, Riker," Rydel warned, her face flushed with humiliation. Riker laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, by the way, I 'found' the amplifier right next to Ellington's drums after you and Ratliff seemingly disappeared." From his smile, she got suspicious.

"Wait… did you… did you _mean_ to hide that so me and Ellington would hook up?" Rydel asked in a harsh whisper. Riker laughed.

"How could you even plan something like that? What if me and Ellington didn't decide to work together?" Rydel asked. "How…?"

"I figured it was a chance worth taking. I've seen the sexual tension between you two. I figured I might as well help get the ball rolling." Riker grinned. "Although I didn't think it'd work that well."

"Riker!" She shoved him in the chest, and only got more laughter. Rydel's face was no doubt red, and Riker wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone or anything. Just promise to use protection all the time. I don't need my little sister becoming pregnant before I even get a girlfriend." Rydel laughed, and Riker sighed happily.

When they got to the stage, Riker went to talk and jump around with Ross. Ellington walked up to her, smiling slightly still. "What did Riker talk to you about?"

"Well… apparently, that was his doing."

Ellington chuckled. "Typical Riker. Kudos to him though. It worked."

"I know," Rydel laughed with him.

He leaned closer, his mouth near her ear. "I would like to teach you more tricks later," Ellington said, lowering his voice to a seductive tone. "That was only beginner's training."

Rydel smiled. "After the show."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I know it's horribly short, and I'm not sure about the ending, but I wrote this while I was at my grandmother's house and my music is playing, so I was a lot more distracted than usual. (I'm ALWAYS distracted, but usually not enough to make me forget what I was typing about.)<strong>

**Anyway, remember that I'm doing an Auslly one-shot next! And after that, I'm going to do the one-shot requested by Jadewashere, and then a Riaura by a guest. I'm probably being selfish, choosing all this Riaura, but I LOVE them. But for those Raura fans, I'm going to release my own one-shot of them a little later! **

**Thanks for reading, my lovelies! **

**~Cynthia**


	8. Auslly- requested by RAURA

**This is an Auslly one-shot, requested by RAURA. Rated M. I'm glad the next few one-shots I have planned are not M-rated, because I am getting tired of writing just pornography. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"What did Mr. Carter say we have to do?" Ally asked as she and Austin walked up into her house. Her house was two-stories, freshly mowed lawn and perfectly clean paint. A lot better than <em>his<em> sad one-story house, since Austin was a little poor with his family. Their lives were very different, but he was Ally's best friend.

"We have to look through our wardrobe and put together the best outfit for different themes," Austin said, opening his notebook while they were still walking. "He gave us flashcards. I'm the photographer. You're the model."

"Sweet," Ally said, laughing. She led him inside and up to her room, where Austin dumped the assignment on his desk. He pulled out an old-fashion camera, big and bulky. Ally laughed, and Austin shrugged.

"My mom has a lot of antiques." Austin messed with the film, trying to set it up properly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, and Ally rolled her eyes.

Austin was known as the 'bad boy' at their high school. Of course, meaning he had to beat some weak kids up, skip classes, and smoke. Despite his bad behavior, something about him connected with Ally, and they became friends.

"Austin, really?" Ally asked, nodding to the cigar. "At _my_ house?"

"Sorry, Alls," he said. "Just a habit at school."

"Okay," Ally said, opening her closet. She set up a wall behind her, something to change behind so Austin wouldn't see her. She looked at her various clothes, before glancing back at Austin. "What's the first theme?"

"Beach."

Ally reached into her closet, pulling out denim shorts, and a red tank-top. She tied her hair in a ponytail, and washed off all her make-up. She stepped out, and Austin whistled teasingly. He held up the big camera and took several pictures of her from different angles, before moving onto the next theme.

"Fancy."

Ally laughed, walking back behind the wall, and grabbing a pretty red dress she owned. She slipped it on, adding pink lipstick and slight eye make-up, before walking out in high heels. Austin laughed again, taking more pictures.

"Damn, Ally. Didn't know you had that in you."

"Gorgeous, aren't I?" Ally asked. She spun around in a circle, and Austin took more pictures, doing dramatic twists like a professional photographer. Ally laughed, and Austin grinned.

They went like that for hours. Mr. Carter had lots of themes for them. They went through punk, sad, happy, bright, neon, casual… almost anything. Then, they got to the last card, and Austin's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Ally called from behind the wall, hearing nothing but silence.

"Uh…" Austin called out. "It's kind of a weird one… You might not be comfortable with it."

"What is it?"

"Stripper…" Austin's voice came out awkwardly.

Ally paused, feeling her face heat up. She looked in her closet, before seeing something hanging from a hanger in the very back. She laughed at the irony.

"What?" Austin called to her.

"Nothing, it's just… I have this really skimpy costume my friend gave me for my last birthday. It might still fit," Ally said, giggling. "I just found it funny because it's actually coming in handy."

"Well, try it on!" Austin said. "Plus, I'd like to see Ally Dawson where a slutty outfit for once." His voice went teasing at the end, and Ally scoffed.

"Shut up, Austin."

"Aww, love you too."

There was the sound of clothes rustling together. After a few minutes, Ally stepped back out, and Austin's jaw dropped.

She was, indeed, wearing a slutty outfit. A black lacy outfit, hugging her curves, barely covering her breasts and below-the-waist-area appropriately. It made his mouth go dry and something in his groin ache.

Ally noticed his reaction and giggled. "Like?"

Austin swallowed thickly, smiling weakly. "Definitely. Your friend got this for you? On your birthday?"

"Yep. Katherine is pretty messed up." Ally let out a laugh, before twirling. Austin snapped a quick picture, and she giggled again.

"You think Mr. Carter will like this?" she said, turning around and bending down. Austin froze, his hands unable to move. Ally noticed and stood up, turning to face him and placing a hand on her hip, shifting her weight to one side.

"Something wrong, Austin?" she asked innocently. His eyes trailed up and down her body, stopping at a few certain areas, before finally meeting her eyes, where she stared back at him, a sparkle in her delicious brown eyes.

"Just enjoying the view," he managed quietly. But then Ally stepped closer, and Austin placed the camera on the ground. He stood up, and looked at Ally.

"Like what you see?" Ally asked softly. Austin chuckled, stepping closer.

"Trust me, Alls. I do."

Pausing, Ally looked at him carefully. Then she pushed him backwards slightly, into the chair that was sitting behind him. The look in her eyes was dark and seductive, and she turned and sat on his lap.

Austin grinned._ Lap dances. Sweet._

She started to move her hips, swift and smooth, and Austin let out a moan. There was an erection starting in his jeans, and surely she could feel it through the thin material she was wearing.

She continued to lap dance on him, grinding against him. He threw his head back, moans escaping hi throat. He reached down, his hand going in front of her stomach and starting to travel downwards.

Suddenly, she grabbed his hand. She stood up, so close in that slutty stripper outfit of hers. She slipped his shirt off over his head, then she got on her knees and gave him an innocent smile. Knowing what she was thinking, he reached down and undid his own belt and zipper to his jeans, and she helped him tug them off.

A bulge was obvious in his boxers, and with a few tugs Ally had them on the floor with his jeans. He moaned as she reached up with her tiny hand and massaged it slightly at the base, making his breathing come out slow.

She wrapped her soft lips around him, and Austin moaned. She bobbed her head, her tongue licking him and she sucked him, soft at first, but harder and faster. More moans ripped from his throat, and he started to jerk his hips to thrust into her hot mouth.

She massaged his balls while she sucked him, and Austin could feel his orgasm coming. In a few moments he came, his warm seed spilling into her mouth. He watched as she swallowed it all, his eyes heavy but his mind active.

Ally giggled, slowly standing up in front of him. She reached in front of her, slowly taking off the fishnet layer she wore over her body. She slipped that off, walking over to Austin.

"Fuck, Ally," Austin gasped. "Ride me, please. Ride me hard." He watched hungrily as she slowly took off her lingerie, standing naked in front of him. The flimsy, thin black fabric.

Ally laughed, settling down on his lap, facing him. He whimpered, raising his hips, and she started to grind against him, her warm heat so close to his tip. He whimpered again, trying to touch her.

"Ah, ah, ah." She grabbed his hips and held him steady with one hand, her other hand grabbing his wrists and pinning them out of the way. She started to grind against him, and Austin moaned.

"If you want me, you have to beg," Ally whispered in his ear. She continued to grind and hump against him, and Austin moaned louder.

"Ally, please…" His throat muscles tightened. He looked at her, her bare, full breasts. His lips wanted to touch them. "Ally, ride me, please."

Ally slammed her hips down on his harder. "Beg for me louder, Austin. Nobody's home. My parents are out…" With every word, she kissed his throat, making his body temperature heat up. Austin moaned, looking at her.

"Ally, please!" he cried out. "God, don't tease me like this! It's frustrating…"

"Louder," Ally coaxed. Austin moaned, feeling her heat rub against him slightly. The feeling drove him insane, and he raised his hips again in a weak attempt to touch her. Ally giggled, reaching down to massage him.

"Louder, Austin. Beg for me. Beg for me hard."

"Oh fuck, Ally!" Austin practically screamed. "Ride me, please! Ride me, ride me so hard…"

Ally let out a hum, before she lowered herself onto him. Austin moaned, feeling how tight she was. She started to move her hips, and he did to, finding a steady rhythm with her. They both moaned, and Austin thrust his hips up harder.

Several cries were escaping from Ally's mouth. As she rode him, he leaned forward and captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking it, his other hand going to give her other breast some attention. She gasped, her hips moving faster along him.

"Oh God, Ally…" Austin moaned. "So tight… so… good… Fuck… You feel so good, Ally…" He thrust harder, feeling how tight and wet she was.

Something tugged at his gut, and he could feel his second orgasm starting. He moaned, his hips penetrating her faster, harder, until he came, thrusting his cum deep inside of her. She gasped, and threw her head back in pleasure, before letting out a loud groan as she came with him.

He continued to thrust throughout his release, until he leaned back against the chair, his body stiff and sweaty. He was breathing heavy, and Ally collapsed against him.

But he wasn't done yet. She was going to pay for teasing him like that. He pulled himself up, grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. She let out a light yelp, and he pushed her back against the bed, pulling her towards him as he stood at the foot of it.

"Austin, what are you doing?" she gasped. But he didn't answer, only spread her legs wide and hooked her ankles over his shoulders. She whimpered, and the sound made him close his eyes and moan.

"Ally, you're going to pay for teasing me like that." He paused. "Wait, I'm forgetting something."

"What?"

He walked over to the camera, setting it on record before placing it on the dresser, aiming at them. He grinned, and Ally closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Austin resumed his position, and without a warning, slammed into her, hard. A scream thrilled from her throat, and he started to thrust into her, hard. She screamed, her muscles aching from stretching her legs up as he pressed forward.

He penetrated her hard, hitting her G-spot everytime. It felt good to be in charge. Austin growled, his hands hovering down her body, before he started to rub up and down her clit, making her gasp. The bundle of nerves was erect at the front of her entrance, and he nestled his thumb deep into it. She seemed to especially like that.

"Austin! Oh God, Austin!" she wailed. She repeated his name, several times, begging at his mercy. Screaming how she would do anything for him. Begging for more. He thrust harder and faster, their bodies smacking together. Sweat formed at the top of his hair, but he didn't stop.

The air between them felt like a million degrees, burning his skin. Her hands gripped the sheets below him, and she threw her head back, her breath short and loud. Knowing that he was the one who caused her to look like that was enough to bring him to his _third _orgasm, and in a few more pushes he came.

As soon as he did, he collapsed. He fell on top of her, their bodies steamy and their skin sticky. He groaned, pulling out of her, before walking to the camera and looking at it.

Ally laughed, sitting up. "I can't believe you actually recorded that."

Austin smirked. "You think I'm going to not take a picture to keep this moment? There's also some photos of you in that sexy outfit too. I'm surprised Mr. Carter had stripper as one of those themes."

"I'm not complaining."

"Me neither. But it was a moment to remember. I wanted to keep it in a picture for later." Austin chuckled, looking at the film.

Ally stood up and walked over to him, her steps uneven since her legs were stiff. She wrapped her arms around his torso, smiling as she nuzzled her nose into his shoulder.

"You act like we're never doing that again."

Austin paused, turning to look at Ally. Then, a grin broke on his face, and he kissed her on the cheek. He walked over and picked up the sexy lingerie, handing the thin clothing to her.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to either."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this might not be my best. In honest to real, I'm getting tired of writing just PORN for this. But luckily, some people asked for more tender one-shots, so those should be up fairly soon! I have been SERIOUSLY distracted lately. Friend drama. Etc. It's affecting my writing. I'm sorry! Thanks to all those who still like and read!<strong>

**Really, I'm sorry!**

**~Cynthia**


	9. Riaura-requested by Jadewashere

**Riaura. Requested by Jadewashere, who I know pretty well from another site so, extra favor to her. She's like my sister through the Internet. :) **

**Anywho, this is actually rated only K. Just some cute fluff. Anyway, I don't own anything you recognize, and here ya go!**

* * *

><p>"Will you go out with me?"<p>

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and Riker almost bumped into me from behind. We were in my neighborhood, walking to my house. It was a fairly decent day, with a smooth breeze and light sunshine.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Riker looked at me, his face indifferent as he said, "Laura Marie Marano, will you go on a date with me?"

"Why?"

"Well… why not?"

I crossed my arms, giving Riker a doubtful look. I tapped my foot nervously and rolled my shoulders. "Give me one good reason why I should go out with you."

Riker raised his eyebrows back at me, smiling slightly. He was so much taller than me, but it as comforting in a way. Like I had a protector. "Because unlike most guys, I have the decency to ask you out face-to-face instead of through a lame text."

I paused. "Alright, kudos to that. But why else?"

"Because I like you? Give me a chance, Laur. We're good friends now, aren't we?" Riker asked.

_Best friends_, I wanted to correct, but instead I just shrugged.

"I never thought of us like that," I mumbled. Then I saw his expression fade, and I quickly added, "I mean, I never thought of us romantically, but that doesn't mean we can't."

"So, that's a yes?" Riker asked, brightening immediately. "You'll go out with me?"

"I didn't say that," I said, hesitating, and Riker rolled his eyes.

"Well, make up your mind. You're getting my hopes up and down, Laur."

I sighed. I ran a hand through my hair, which was dyed blonde at the tips, and yanked it into a ponytail. "Where would we go?"

"I'm pulling a classic and taking you out for pizza, then a movie."

"What movie?"

"Whatever you want that's playing."

"Even Frozen?" I asked, raising my eyebrow again, because in this world, you either love Frozen or hate it. And even though it was August, it was still popular.

"Even Frozen," Riker confirmed. "I love Frozen."

I sighed. I loved Frozen too. Pizza and Frozen. How bad could it be? Plus, it was Riker. Riker was good-looking. Maybe not just good-looking, but I sure wasn't going to say he was hot. At least not aloud.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll go out with you."

"Yay!" Riker said, suddenly jumping up and down excitedly. "Awesome. I'll pick you up around six? Tomorrow?" He seemed so happy that I couldn't help but grin too.

"Fine. Just watch out for my father if he answers the door. He could interrogate you like he's in the FBI, and if he doesn't like it, he'll get his shotgun."

Riker smiled, before leaning over and kissing my cheek. There we were, standing on the sidewalk of my street, kissing like a regular couple. I felt my face heat up, and Riker grinned.

"That'd be worth it for a single date of Frozen with you."

* * *

><p>As soon as I told Raini I had a date with Riker, she flipped. She squealing so loud into the phone that I had to hold it away from my ear a second. She was excited, and she even said, "I knew he'd get the nerve someday!"<p>

_What is she talking about?_ I thought. _Riker never liked me before._

But that made no sense. Riker would only asked me out if he liked me, _duh_. But I never noticed him dropping any hints of liking me. We never flirted like crushes. We flirted in the way friends flirt with each other. I've seen him around other girls, and he never acts that way to me.

And his asking was totally out of the blue. Before he asked me to go out with him, we had just finished a silly argument over whether Twizzlers or Red Vines were better. The topic of dating had not come up whatsoever in our conversation, and neither of us had hinted to it either.

Where did he get the idea?

Even so, I was eager. It wasn't often that guys asked me out, and considering it was Riker, that made it more exciting. I never thought of liking Riker like that, but since the idea was in my brain, I couldn't help but admit… maybe I did have feelings for him, just was never aware of it.

Raini immediately came over to my house to help me get ready, but it took me a few minutes to calm her down and tell her I was just grabbing a slice of pizza and most likely watching Frozen with Riker, not like we were going ballroom dancing.

She still tried helping me. I put on my favorite blue denim shorts that went to my knees, and a red top, with some white Converse. I put on clear lip gloss, and just ran my brush through my hair. I didn't want to overdo it, considering we were just have a simple date.

Raini wanted to go all out, with make-up and fancier clothes, but I pushed her off. Soon, it was six, and after double-checking with my parents, there was a knock. He was on time perfectly.

He wore jeans, a button-up blue plaid shirt, and Converse. His blonde hair hung across his forehead like always, but I smiled. He grinned back, before straightening.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said quietly, and he scooped my hand up easily and walked me down the path, to his car. He opened the passenger door for me, and I sat in, and he walked around to the driver's side, like a typical gentleman.

"So," Riker said as we started down the road. "What did your parents think of me asking you out?"

I laughed. "At first, they didn't even believe that it was the Riker Lynch we knew from Ross. He thought I had gone to a club and was swinging around. Sometimes they can be a little overdramatic."

Riker snorted. "No kidding. Hey, I also saw Raini's car on the way in. Was she helping you or something?"

"Yeah," I admitted, my face heating up, even though I didn't know what there was to be embarrassed about. "You would have thought we were going ballroom dancing, not just movies and pizza."

Riker chuckled. "Did you gossip about how much you'd like to kiss me?"

"Riker!" I exclaimed. I smacked his arm, feeling the muscle underneath his skin for a moment. He laughed, more freely this time, and I rolled my eyes. But I was smiling.

When we got to the pizza place, we were laughing about jokes he was cracking on the car ride. Honesty, Riker was the funniest guy I ever met. We walked in, seeing to our delight that it actually wasn't too crowded, and took a seat.

We ordered our pizza (him pepperoni, me cheese) and some cokes. It was very casual, but that was alright with me. We talked about random things, having light arguments and him trying to make me laugh while I kept a straight face. That earned him a smack on the arm.

When we neared the end of the meal, Riker pulled out his wallet. "I'm paying."

"What?" I asked. "I feel weird if you're going to pay for it. Let me pay."

Riker shook his head. "Good manners, Laur. The guy _always_ pays on the first date, at least, although he should pay for every date."

"Let me pay half, or what I ordered," I protested.

"Nope," Riker said. He alerted our waiter and gave him his money, and flashed me a smirk. I rolled my eyes, and he laughed. We walked out of the restaurant, and he took my hand, linking our fingers together. I smiled softly at him, and he grinned.

Then, we went to the movies. Just like we had guessed, there was Frozen, and since it was better than any other movies available, we ordered tickets for that. We got our popcorn and sodas, before making our way inside.

It was almost empty. Practically no one was here, which was fine with us. We sat in the back, talking quietly together than really watching the movie. We made silly game of throwing popcorn into each other's mouth like basketball, and it wasn't until later when Riker asked me a serious question.

"Do you like Ross?"

The question caught me off guard. "What?"

"You know," Riker said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Do you… like… Ross..?"

"Like Ross?" I echoed. "Well, as a friend, sure."

"But romantically," Riker said. "Have you ever thought of Ross in a romantic way?" He tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth and caught it in his mouth, but his eyes stayed on mine, waiting for an answer. I shrugged casually.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because when I asked you out… you seemed reluctant." Riker shifted in his seat. "And, you know, with the whole working with Ross on Austin and Ally and stuff, you guys have chemistry. Obviously. So I was just wondering if you had feelings for Ross."

"I wouldn't go out with you if I had feelings for Ross," I said. "I mean, that's kind of a gauche move."

"So, you like me?" Riker asked. He grinned, and I felt my face go warm.

"Maybe," I said. "I mean, you're an awesome person and all. It's just, I never really thought of _anybody_ like that. But, I mean, you and I kind of work well together, so I'm just testing it out and-"

"Alright, Laur," Riker said. He was smiling. "As long as you don't like Ross like that, I'm cool. Even if you don't have feelings for me, it's nice to know I got a chance somewhat and convinced you to go out with me."

"More like you annoyed me so much I agreed," I teased. Riker shrugged, but he was smiling to himself.

Then, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I didn't mind. The touch was new to me, but I allowed him to pull me in, I even snuggled into his chest a little. We watched the movie, but I also listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat through his shirt.

We were watching the part of Elsa singing _Let It Go_ and building the ice castle when suddenly, Riker looked at me and announced, out of the blue, "You're gorgeous."

I blushed, and looked up at him. He was staring down at me. I was aware of some people entering the theater, and maybe they'd notice Riker Lynch and Laura Marano on a date, cuddling together during Frozen. But I didn't care as his lips suddenly found mine, and then we were kissing.

Riker's lips were soft and warm and gentle, moving against mine slowly. A shock ran through my body, and I gasped. I kissed back, and I felt his hand go into my hair when I heard a loud sound of someone clearing their throat behind us.

"What the heck is this? You guys better explain yourself."

We both froze, and Riker pulled away. We both looked up, only to see Ross staring down at us, his arms folded, waiting for an explanation. My mouth opened in shock, and I glanced at Riker nervously for help. Riker cleared his throat, his face glaringly obviously red.

"Ross, dude… What are you doing here?"

"Watching Frozen," Ross said simply. Then he grimaced. "Although I wasn't expecting to find my brother and best friend making out in the back rows."

Riker pressed his mouth to my ear. "He's jealous," he murmured. "That's why I asked you… you know." I nodded slowly, and Ross glared at us, still waiting. I didn't know what to say. _Oh, your brother asked me out, so we went out and got some pizza and came here. We were just watching the movie and he kissed me. You just happened to stumble in on the last part._

"Ross, calm down," Riker said slowly. "You're mad. I know you're mad, so don't try denying that part."

Ross only narrowed his eyes. "Well, excuse me for being a little angry since I found my brother and my best friend here. When did you start going out? How long have you been hiding this from me? Huh? What the heck is wrong with you?"

"We weren't hiding anything," I argued. "Ross, he asked me out _yesterday_."

"You couldn't have told me?"

"Give me a few days!" I protested. I was grateful that there were so little people in the theater right now, otherwise we'd attract a whole crowd and people would recognize us in seconds. "Ross, why do you care so much?"

He went silent, and I knew I asked the worst question. Riker wrapped his arm around my shoulders and stiffened, like Ross could attack and he was ready to defend me. Ross gripped the drink he held in his hand so tight I was afraid it would break and spill.

"Because you're my best friend," Ross finally said. "Riker shouldn't be kissing you."

"Hey, man," Riker spoke up. "Not cool. What kind of logic is that?"

"She's _my_ best friend!"

"She's _my_ girlfriend!" Riker exclaimed, and I froze.

Were we dating? I was also thinking beyond that. Before he officially asked me out. We hung out together and spent plenty of time with each other. We would spend several nights texting and calling each other, and visit each other during the day. He was always the one I went to for advice, and he knew how to cheer me up exactly. In a way, we were together even before he asked me out.

I wondered how Ross would react to that.

"Girlfriend?" Ross demanded. Riker and I both nodded, and then Ross shook his head.

"You can't… there's no way…"

"Ross," Riker said firmly. "I like Laura. And I'm pretty sure she likes me. If you honestly think your opinion on whether or not you like us together or not is going to take us apart, you're wrong. It's going to take me a lot more convincing to make me leave Laura alone, if that's what you're after."

Ross sighed, and Riker came up with another point.

"Besides, you only come to this theater unless you're on a date. And you're here. If you think you can try and split me and Laura apart while you're supposed to be on a date yourself, think again."

Ross's face turned red. "I… I don't…" He glanced back, and we all looked at a teenage girl sitting alone a few rows ahead and across from us, staring at Ross expectantly. I felt kind of bad for her.

"Admit it, Ross. You just lost this argument." At the last part, Riker smirked, and Ross rolled his eyes. He sighed, looking at me closely, and looked away.

"Just… be careful, alright? Treat her well, Riker. If I hear you hurt Laura in any way, I swear I will beat you up." Ross tried to sound threatening, but at the end, he just gave me a quiet smile, and I grinned back. Riker rubbed my shoulder, and I felt pretty good.

Ross sauntered back to his date, and Riker relaxed. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged.

"What? Knowing Ross is so protective of you makes me nervous. He's like your father. I don't think I'll be able to kiss you and stuff if he's in the room or anything." He made a face, and I laughed.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and his arm moved from my shoulders to around my waist. He kissed me on the lips, and we pulled away after a moment.

"He'll get over it," I murmured. "Besides, he was here with another date, right?"

"Yeah," Riker said. "And in all honesty, even if Ross wasn't here with a date, I wouldn't let him break us up. I like you too much."

"Just like?" I teased. "And what was that thing about me being your girlfriend?"

Riker sighed. "I suppose I should ask formally?" He gave me a look, his eyebrows raised, and I giggled. He sighed again, but he grinned. I knew Ross was staring at us form across the seats, but I didn't care. "Laura, will you please be my girlfriend, just for the sake of Ross not beating me up?"

I laughed, before kissing him again.

"You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>That sucked. I started to lose interest nearing the middleend part of this, so sorry. Hopefully I can use the next one-shots to redeem myself. Sorry if you're a Raura fan and you're getting sick of reading all these Riaura too, but hey. They asked for Riaura. Plus, a little biased here. Oh well.**

**~Cynthia**


End file.
